1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combustion control system for an oil burner, and more particularly to such a control system which is adapted to control a feed rate of each of fuel and air forcibly supplied to an oil burner to control combustion in the oil burner and a method of controlling combustion in the oil burner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a variation in combustion in an oil burner has been carried out in a manner to either vary the amount of fuel to be supplied or a fuel feed rate depending upon the amount of air to be supplied or an air feed rate or vary the fuel feed rate depending upon the air feed rate, to thereby accomplish complete combustion in an oil burner. Typical one of such conventional oil burners is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 5180/1967. In the prior art, the amount of one of fuel and air to be supplied with respect to that of the other is merely determined depending upon the amount of actuation of an operation means such as an operation dial. As can be seen from the foregoing, the prior art fails to measure the actual amount of fuel or air being supplied, resulting in a failure in appropriate adjustment of combustion.